The major goal of this NRE/DPN grant is to stimulate the development of nursing research in the area of competency for self care and coping with health problems. Vulnerable populations to be included in this research are the elderly, the chronically ill, children and beginning families, women, and adults with acute and/or chronic health problems. Sub-proposals included in this grant build on current strength in the College in research of developmental life changes and chronic health deviations while expanding into the exploration of coping with acute health deviations. The human response systems to be studied demonstrate a combination of physical, emotional and cognitive variables, and developing strength in family and social system measurement. The emphasis on descriptive/exploratory studies is consistent with new clinical research. Research development in the area of competency for self care and coping with health problems will facilitate the development of beginning investigators and provide essential mentored research experience for nursing doctoral students.